threeohonefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Template
Instructions Before you create a new page, you'll want to complete the research on the anthropologist or thinker about whom you are creating a new page. Below, you will find five headings, each with specific questions, to help you find the information you need to gather and to help you organize it. To develop the content of your page, write a few paragraphs by answering the questions under each heading. Keep a list of sources as you collect information, which you will include at the bottom of your page. When you're ready, the following instructions will guide you through the creation of your page and through linking it up to the rest of the Wikia. 1) To get started, click "Contribute" in the top right corner of the main page to bring up a drop-down menu, and choose "Add a page". You will be prompted to title your new page. 2) The title of your page should be the name, year of birth, and year of death (if applicable) of the person about whom the page will be. Click "Add a page" and you will be prompted to provide content for your new page. 3) This is where you will copy the paragraphs you've developed by answering the questions for each heading in these instructions. When you're done, click "Save Page". At any time, you can return to the editing mode to change or add to your page by simply clicking the blue button called "Edit". 4) You can provide a picture of the person for whom you're creating the page. You must have the picture saved to your computer as a file (max 300 kb). In editor mode, click on the "Insert" drop down menu and choose "media". You will be prompted to upload you picture. Once you've uploaded the image, click "Apply Changes" and the picture will appear on your page. 5) Now that you have a page with content, you must connect that page to the rest of the Wikia! To do this, click "Add Category" at the bottom of your new page. (This option only appears when not in Editing Mode.) Choose from existing categories the school of thought to which your new character belongs. Click "Add Category" again to choose from existing categories the era appropriate for your new character, and so on for appropriate keywords. Note that when you want to add a category, you have to type exactly the title of that category into the add-tool. The add-tool should suggest the category that you're looking for on its own, and the link should be blue, not red, after you add the category. Use existing pages in the Wikia to guide you in completing your page. Quotes Provide significant quotes from this person that either encapsulate what they were about as theorists or that might shed some insight on their life and work. Biography and History Where did this anthropologist come from? In what era were they alive? In what era were they active in anthropology? Where did they do their fieldwork and who/what did they study? Work What publications is this anthropologist known for? What theoretical trends and discussions did they contribute to? What specific concepts are credited to them? Influences What anthropologists or other thinkers influenced this person? To which school(s) of thought did they belong? Who did they influence in turn? Analysis What questions did this anthropologist ask through their research? Why was this research important to them? Why were these questions important at the time? Critique How was this anthropologist's theoretical work received and why? What related perspectives existed in anthropology (or in the social sciences) at the time? What specific critiques emerged against this anthropologist's work? Sources Indicate clearly for your readers where you got the information you used to make your page.